Life of Norville Rogers
by patricia.garza.503
Summary: okay, this is my first fanfic story so please be nice i might make like 5 chapters of this story. be nice and PLEASE REVIEW this is the story about shaggy in a world full of lycans (werewolves) and vampires. rated T for language and a little M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Life of Norville

Coolsville (Shaggys POV)

Life been very strange and different since i left California, I had been alone since my parents past away. Life didnt matter anymore, Lycans and Vampires now ruled the world... For sure i was screwed. For months i had been in California, looking for people who were still alive. Life had seem so full of happiness...Now it seem all about bitterness and misery. There were days that i cried closing my eyes falling asleep, Hoping it been all a dream. I would wish my parents were alive including my sweet little sister name Wendy. Then there be other days that i get angry, wanting to die...But i knew that i had to calm down.I couldnt drive myself mad, I needed to keep my hopes up, Hoping i wasnt the only boy or man in earth...There wasnt no way i was gonna give up that fast, and i had my companion scooby doo by my side.

I looked at scooby as i drove the white van that been mess up in the lonely road, We were leaving California.I looked at the road and sigh, One month pass i finally got to a place called Coolsville, I stopped the van. Scooby looked at me i knew he was worried. "Dont worry,old pal am just gonna check where we are". I said in a calm voice, Scooby nod and i got out of the van. I saw the sign and i grunted, "Welcome to Coolsville,Ohio". The sign was all mess up, I looked back at i notice it was already turning night, "Oh crap like in two hours it be night damn vampires be coming out, Not to mention the lycans." Saying that thought in my head, I got back in the van. The town looked lonely, The town was surrender by the woods. So right away, I told scooby that not to get near the woods at night. I looked side by side, looking for a good place to hide and defend ourselves. I turned to the road straight ahead there was a girl in the middle of the road, I stop the van right before i run over the girl. I look up again the girl looked right at me, I couldnt believe it i had been worried but excited. I wasn't the only human being in the face of the earth...there was a girl! I got down, with my shotgun and walked to the girl. '' Am sorry, I di- Shutup! There almost here, and your just here like nothin! said the unknown panic girl. I reacted right away when i saw a zombie looking vampire running toward us. " Oh shit!", i shot the vampire and the girl took out a pointy stake out of her backpack, and threw it at a unsuspected vampire behind me. We quickly got in the van she went to the back, and step on the gas. "Where do i go?",I said with a trembling voice. "My friends are at the libary take me there its about two blocks away", said the girl. I felt a little happy, '' Am so not alone...groovy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Life of Norville Rogers

chapter two:

It was already night when we got to the libary. We got off and ran inside, I had shot some vampires. When we got in, It had been dark when the light had been switch on. The libary was big, It was full of books. The windows were blocked, they had big pieces of wood sticks covering it. The girl then spoke up, She had sat down on a chair.'' Where are you from? And who are you?'' I looked at her, I was mostly into looking around the libary." I come from California,and my name is Norville Rogers...but you can call me shaggy." said shaggy. The girl smile, she got up and comb her short auburn straight hair with her fingers.'' And you? who are you, and why were you roaming around the town of this place call Coolsville?'' i said. ''Well-'' the girl was interrupted when a red headed girl came and called out her name. "Velma, did you find any survivors?" said the red headed girl. a guy with black hair and blue eyes came also." Yes. these guys, this is shaggy,and this is his dog name..'' the girl was quiet. '' scooby doo.'' i said. "Oh well nice to meet you shaggy and scooby doo um, this is my boyfriend fred and am daphne." said the red headed girl known as daphne."Um so where are you guys from?'' said the guy with black hair and blue eyes known as fred."Cali-" i was interrupted when there a bang at the door. I got up loading my gun, The gang wasnt prepared so i got in front of them. The door was open wide open, A big lycan roared. I shot it many times, There was vampires, They came everywhere i killed the lycan. I started shooting some vampires, the gang started defending themselves with their own hands! They killed them with stakes, and guns. After we killed the group of vampires, we closed the door. Fred got big wood sticks and he block the door. I followed them down to a attic they had, scooby came with me. They gave me blankets to sleep with, the girl came to me and said "you fought well tonight shaggy."said the girl, i gave her a smile and spoke " Thanks."i said. she smile and walked away, "hey i didnt get to know your name."i said,she looked at me and said "its Velma Dinkley." She finally left, i sigh "what a beautiful name." i thought as i got ready to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Life of Norville Rogers

Disclaimer: i don't own scooby doo.

Chapter Two:

Blood gushed out to a wall, Horrible screams were heard downstairs of shaggy's house. Shaggy was in his room, using Facebook until he heard the horrible screams. Shaggy got up running downstairs. As he went down the stairs, there was handmarks of blood going down of the wall. Shaggy found his parents dead on the sofa. The nice sunny day turn into a dark red cloudy night. A little girl with light brown hair with pigtails was covered in blood she took out her hand, As if she was trying to get help from shaggy. Shaggy went to the little girl, He was gonna get her hand until a Lycan attacked her. The little girl's blood splattering to shaggy's face. Shaggy screamed on the top of his lungs. "WENDY!" Right away I woke up with my body trembling like a jello. I had been sweating alot, I sigh calming down. I looked around, and I notice scooby was still asleep. Carefully i got out of bed, I went out the small attic and to the top the roof. It was dawn, the sun would already be up in some minutes. I heard many howls, I had been used to it already. It wasn't the first time I had been having nightmares, To mention I have had worster nightmares. I looked out into the blankness of the town, All sudden i jumped up terrified turning around i calm down in relief. " Oh it's you, Well Good Morning, Velma."Velma smiled "Good Morning to you too, Shaggy." Shaggy noticed that velma was dressed, Dressed in a way that she was gonna fight this early already. " What brings you up so early?" said Velma. "...Nightmares..." i said with a trembling voice. "What about?" said Velma. I felt fear climb up my spine just remembering the nightmare. ''I don't like to talk about it..." Velma nod understanding. I broke the silence of akwardness, "What brings you up so early?" I said changing the subject. " Practice" said Velma stretching. "Practice?" I said with a confuse face. Velma stopped stretching and she looked at me, " You know, Practicing to fight." ''Why? I mean like, you can use guns-" i was interrupted when velma almost punched me, I could tell she was really concentrating. " What would you do if you were killing vampires and lycans with only a gun, then you run out of ammo?" I was quiet for a moment. " Um...you be screwed?" " That's right, That's why i practice to fight so that when i run out of ammo i can kill them with my bare hands." said Velma. She did the backflip, She almost hit me with her legs. Velma did a small tornado style up in the air, she landed on her feet, she smile at me. I was really impressed the way she spinned in air and landing on her feet...Gosh was i already falling for this girl? I clapped '' Wow, you do got some moves..to ask, can you teach me how to fight?'' Velma got closed to me, so closed she could have kissed me. " Show me what you got first'' said Velma cocking her left eyebrow up a little she backed away a little. I sigh " I don't have the guts to hit a girl, Momma always told me Never hit girls.'' Velma almost punch me again, This time i got her arm quick and i turn her around. " You do know...A little, But Momma isn't here, right?" said velma. I smile " Ouch, yea your right." Velma chuckle and she turn around. I kept on blocking from her hits, Then she got me in the stomache i fell down to the knees. Velma looked at me, She push my chin up. My eyes were now looking into hers, Velma just smile and took out her finger moving it sideways. "No, no Focus." said velma. I got her by the waist she fell down to the floor, I was now on top of her. "Good advice..." I said with my goofy grin. Velma kicked me in the leg and she push me down on the hard floor. " Nice one.." said velma looking at my lips. I closed my eyes thinking i was gonna get kissed, But she got off me. I got up she already had left inside, I sigh..." Yup I am falling for her."


End file.
